


Many Days Left

by AbelineGrace



Series: Sander Sides Short Stories [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, I mean they die-, Kinda?, Suicide, but like they live happily after that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbelineGrace/pseuds/AbelineGrace
Summary: Human!AU Where you're shown how much longer youre gonna live with a number on your wrist, Virgil's finds something a little less than desirable.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prinxiety
Series: Sander Sides Short Stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892353
Kudos: 20





	Many Days Left

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS
> 
> Not my idea, Shit writing, Death, Depression, Anger, Crying, Implied suicide
> 
> Yeah this was inspired by tiktok
> 
> I don't even know what just happened it was like nine the last I checked and now is midnight and I've written like 1k words
> 
> Human AU

Roman and Virgil grinned, Logan rolled his eyes and Patton sat there giddily bouncing up and down

"I still love that we all have the same birthday" Roman chuckles

"Shut it, Princey, it's almost midnight!" Virgil called, Patton giggled

Four alarms went off once the clock struck and each of them looked at their wrists. "Sixty Five!" Patton calls happily

"Seventy" Logan informs

"Sixty!" Roman grins

It was quiet for a moment before Virgil gave some sort of a laugh-scoff and cleared his throat "Sixty" he smiles at the camera in the four way FaceTime call they have going

Everybody grinned "Yay!" Patton clapped happily "We can be best friends forever!"

Virgil smiles, it didn't reach his eyes though- not that anybody noticed..

Roman laughed and Logan nodded, a small smile playing at his lips.

Virgil cleared his throat "I gotta go- mom needs help making dinner" he calls, hanging up before he could hear his friends say goodbye.

He sat there, phone in hand resting in his lap. Suddenly he screams and throws it, tears start pouring down his face.

His mother runs into the room moments later "Sweetheart! Sweetheart calm down!" She calls, seeing her son sitting on his bed sobbing. "What happened?" She asked gently, running to sit beside him.

Virgil just sobs, hugging her and drenching her shirt in tears "I don't wanna go" he whispers.

"What are you talking about?" His mother asks, running her fingers through his hair.

"I don't want to go" he sobs, hugging her tighter.

"Okay.. alright sweetheart" his mother says softly, setting her chin on his head and hugging him back "Alright" she gently rocks them back and forth.

-=-

Virgil has stopped doing work.

His teachers were getting worried, his friends were getting worried.

His phone cracked when he threw it, only adding to his sorrow.

Everything seemed.. worthless.

"Virgil!" Roman shouted from down the hall, running to his boyfriend who had his earbuds in at full volume, hands in his pockets.

He'd just left class without permission, usually he'd sit in and deal with the anxiety the school was causing him but seeing as- let's not go there..

Virgil wipes his eyes and pulls out an earbud "Sup, Princey"

"Why did you run out-?" Roman asked.

"No reason" Virgil shrugged "I got bored"

Roman raises a brow "What has gotten into you.. first you stop doing your work, you stopped eating you stopped going out with us and now you're skipping class?" He says "Babe what's wrong..?"

"Nothing, go back to class" Virgil grumbles, fidgeting with his hands in the cover of his hoodie pocket.

"No it's not nothing! You're going to die like this!" Virgil winces and starts walking away

"My set Death is in sixty years according to this!" He shouts, holding his wrist up that Roman couldn't see under the cover of his hoodie "So does it really fucking matter?!"

Roman stands there shocked while Virgil leaves the school.

-=-

The emo kid sits on his porch, staring into nothingness, his bag next to him and his earbuds blasting music.

"Stupid fucking world" he mutters "Stupid death date" he looks at his wrist, he'd tried to cut his wrist up so he couldn't see the number but it didn't go away, he'll he could see it over the blood when it happened.

Roman, Logan and Patton walked you suddenly, "Can we go do something stupid?" Virgil asked, looking up at them and taking out his earbuds.

Patton tilts his head to the side, Logan raises a brow and Roman sighs "I told you guys he was acting off! Haven't you noticed it?"

Logan shakes his head "I have but he's acting the same way he usually does when he gets depressed, it happens a lot Roman, just support him."

Patton crouches down time Virgil and wipes a tear the kid didn't even know he'd shed "What so you mean, kiddo?"

"I wanna do something stupid" he mumbles, "Something fun, something I'm gonna regret" he stands

"Why..?" Roman asks hesitantly, Virgil shrugs

"I've got sixty years ahead of me, might at well-" he started coughing. "Make them count" he mutters, wiping the hand he'd coughed into on his jeans.

It was quiet for a minute before Logan suddenly said "You're lying"

Virgil looks up and raises a brow "Excuse me?"

"You're lying" Logan repeats.

Virgil goes to counter him when he starts coughing again, this time his legs give out. Roman catches him.

After a minute of coughing he's gasping for breath "Shit.." he whispers "Shit shit shit shit" he starts to freak out

"Virgil, calm down" Roman says gently, lowering them down onto the ground.

"No- no I thought-" he starts crying, Patton and Logan come over and sit down "I thought I'd have the rest of the day with you guys" he sobs "I don't wanna go, guys I don't wanna go I'm scared" he looks around at his friends, tears pouring down his face and sobs erupting from him.

"What are you talking about?" Patton asks gently

"I don't wanna go" he whispers, "Don't make me go, I wanna-" he starts coughing again

This time there's blood

"He lied about how long he has to live" Logan informs "It makes sense, he gave up anything he'd need to live in preference for the things he'll remember, he was sad when we revealed out time left to live." he continues

Virgil leans out of Romans grip, coughing toward the group, blood staining his lips red. "I wanted.." he whispers "To spend a lifetime with you guys" he's still crying. Looking to Roman he mutters a quick "I love you" and collapses

"Virgil!" Roman and Patton shout, Logan just sits there silently.

"We need to help him!" Patton sobs, tears now coming for him.

"We can't" Logan says blandly, standing and brushing himself off "His death was a fixated point, we can't change it, the best we can do is mourn him and say hello once we meet our own fate"

Roman sits over Virgil's unconscious form "I was gonna grow old with him" he mumbles "Logan we can't let him die I- I can't live without him" he winces at a pain on his wrist.

Logan sighs "Roman it's too late he-" he stops talking

Roman was holding up his wrist

Two days

Was scrawled along his wrist, you could almost see the sixty years behind it as if it'd been scribbled out.

Everybody is quiet, Patton and Roman are crying, Logan is crying on the inside but is stoic on the outside

In the end

Virgil and Roman lived together forever in death after Roman killed himself two days from Virgil's death.

Logan and Patton spent the rest of their lives trying to get past this, they stayed together forever, got married when they grew up and adopted a kid or two.


End file.
